The present invention relates to an apparatus for delaying a sub-aural signal in a television receiver which receives a sound mutiplex broadcasting signal and outputs the signal as a main aural signal and a sub-aural (i.e., subchannel) signal, and more particulary to an apparatus for delaying a sub-aural signal which is capable of outputting the sub-aural signal later than the main aural signal by a predetermined time interval.
In a conventional television receiver for a sound multiplex broadcasting system, as illustrated in FIG. 3, a multiplex aural signal input terminal 30 is connected in common to inputs of band-pass filters 31 and 32. The outputs of the band-pass filters 31 and 32 are connected through amplifiers 33 and 34 to output terminals 35 and 36 for the main and sub-aural signals.
Accordingly, when the aural broadcasting is a two-language broadcasting system, a main aural signal among the multiplex aural signals, which are input to the multiplex aural signal input terminal 30, is output to the main aural signal output terminal 35 through the band-pass filter 31 and the amplifier 33, while a sub-aural signal is output to the sub-aural output terminal 36 through the band-pass filter 32 and the amplifier 34. In the above system, the main aural signal is, in general, a signal for a native language and the sub-aural signal is a signal for a foreign language.
However, in such a conventional television receiver for a sound multiplex broadcasting system there has been some difficulties in clearly understanding the sub-aural signal, i.e., a foreign language, since the main aural signal and the sub-aural signal are simultaneously output to the main aural signal output terminal 35 and the sub-aural signal output terminal 36.
Even though each individual has a different capacity for understanding a foreign language, it is difficult for the majority of the listeners and viewers to understand the foreign language while listening to the native language and the foreign language simultaneously since the majority of the listeners and the viewers more quickly understand their native language than a foreign language.